Into the Light
by Fabulous Purple Princess
Summary: Aelin and Rowan escape the wrath of an ancient threat and end up in a new world... in new bodies.


_**Erilea**_

Aelin felt Rowan squeeze her trembling hand tighter as they stared at the goddess before them. Wrath contorted the woman's face, dark magic swirling around her fingers and climbing up her arms. Her hair whipped around her head, as if blown by an invisible wind, and her eyes practically glowed with power.

_It is wonderful to meet you again after all these centuries, _Queen _Aelin. _Her voice sent shudders down Aelin's back, ethereal but laced with fury. Her full lips remained sealed, her power allowing her to communicate directly with their minds. Aelin carefully blocked off all her thoughts from Deanna, creating an impenetrable barrier in her mind. It did nothing to ease the pain of having a god directly whispering into her head. _It is time for you to pay for what you did to me and my siblings, _Deanna continued.

Willing up all the confidence and swagger she had perfected during her long lifetime, Aelin lifted her chin, sneering coldly, burying the fear deep into her gut. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Deanna," she responded.

Deanna cocked her head to the side. _I'd forgotten what a pretentious little princess you were. I would have thought that you would have matured at least a bit, but I assumed incorrectly. A shame, really. Perhaps you will finally learn so humility when I rip your mate into shreds. Or when I make _you _do it._

Aelin felt Rowan tense beside her, both growling slightly at the comment. Deanna grinned maliciously, revealing small, pointed teeth coated in blood. Before she could utter another word, Aelin shoved Rowan back, to the portal she had drawn with the bloodied tip of her boot.

As Rowan fell through the portal, Deanna snickered, crooning, _Stupid mortal. I have traveled through thousands of portals and destroyed countless worlds to get to you. You cannot possibly think you can hide from _me_._

Aelin shook her head, sighing. "If it took you this long to find us this time, how much time do you think it would take if we were actually _trying_ to remain hidden. You underestimate my power, Deanna. I'm disappointed." With that, she jumped into the portal after her mate.

_**Feyre**_

The day of Fire Night-_Calanmai_, Tamlin had called it-dawned, and I didn't see Tamlin or Lucien all day. As the afternoon shifted into dusk, I found myself again at the main crossroads of the house. None of the bird-faced servants were to be found. The kitchen was empty of staff and the food they'd been preparing for two days. The sound of drums issued.

The drumbeats came from far away-beyond the garden, past the game park, into the forest that lay beyond. They were deep, probing. A single beat, echoed by two responding calls. Summoning. I stood by the doors to the garden, staring out over the property as the sky became awash in hues of orange and red. In the distance, upon the sloping hills that led into the woods, a few fires flickered, plumes of dark smoke marring the ruby sky-the unlit bonfires I'd spotted two days ago. Not invited, I reminded myself. Not invited to whatever party had all the kitchen faeries tittering and laughing among one another.

The drums turned faster-louder. Though I'd grown accustomed to the smell of magic, my nose pricked with the rising tang of metal, stronger than I'd yet sensed it. I took a step forward, then halted on the threshold. I should go back in. Before I could a step back, I felt a strong force hit me in the chest. Through it.

Gasping, I leaned against the wall, scrambling for purchase as I swayed uneasily on my feet. I lost balance, slipping onto the floor. I became unaware of the feeling of cold tile beneath the thin shift I was wearing, the pain almost unbearable. The bitter tang of magic overwhelmed my senses, clouding my thoughts. My vision blurred, then turned black.

I awoke to Tamlin's worried expression in my face.

"Feyre!" He cradled my cheek gently, checking my head for any possible injuries. Vaguely, I felt his round hands pause on my lips, then continue roaming my face. I tried to speak to him, to ask him about the magic, but my mouth wouldn't to move. In fact, I couldn't move any of my limbs, although I could still feel them. I felt panic well up within me, but I quickly quashed it down, forcing myself to calm.

My vision shifted to my surroundings, then back to Tamlin. My eyes moved down his body and back to his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tamlin asked, his eyes worried.

"I'm fine," my traitorous lips said. "Don't worry. I'm just feeling a little tired right now." Inside, I was screaming, begging for help.

His eyes softened. "Are you sure? Do you need something to drink? Do you want me to send something up for you?"

My head shook slightly. "I just need to get to bed."

"I'll help you, then," Tamlin proposed. He grabbed my arm and led me back to my bed, my body following him and climbing onto the mattress, under the silk sheets.

"Are you sure you're alright, Feyre?" Tamlin pressed me again.

_No, I'm not,_ I wanted to say, _there's something wrong._ _Help me, please_. But my lips remaining sealed. No matter how hard I tried, my body just wouldn't obey any of my commands. I was a spectator of my own life.

Looking back at me one last time, Tamlin sighed. "Don't leave your room anymore, Feyre. It's not safe for you."

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

"It's Calanmai, remember?" he said. "Just go to sleep, I'll be back in the morning."

I nodded, and he left, shutting the door behind him. The latch clicked as he sealed me in my room from the outside. Under a normal circumstance, I would have panicked if he locked me up, but I had bigger problems to worry about.

Once Tamlin's footsteps faded away, I felt a cloudiness in my head. My mind cleared, leaving only a strange magical presence.

_I apologize for taking control of your body before I could explain_, the presence whispered, its voice feminine, yet infinitely powerful.

_Excuse me,_ I responded, feeling awkward that I was talking to myself, in a way. _But who the _fuck _are you? How did you just take over my body?_

The voice chuckled softly. _As I said before, I should explain myself a bit._

_Yes, that would be nice._

_Well, young human, as you can tell, I have magic._

_My mortal mind is not _that _stupid._

_I can see that._

_Are you fae?_

_Yes. But not the kind from around here. _

_What the hell does that mean?_

_I'll tell you later._

_Tell me now. It's not like I can go anywhere anyway._

The voice paused. _We'll see about that._ I felt myself move towards the stool by the window, and break off a piece of the leg.

_What are you doing!? You can't just go around destroying things!_ The voice didn't respond. Instead, she began pushing the sharp wood stick underneath the window sill. After a couple pushes, the window cracked open, and she grasped the bottom and pulled it up.

_That wasn't too hard, was it?_ she said. Speechless, I silently watched as she made me climb out of the room, grabbing onto vines and carefully lowering myself down.

We walked along the wall, staying hidden in the shadows. Somehow, she had figured out a way to manipulate my feet to step silently without alerting anyone of our presence.

_Please stop._ I pleaded with her. _Didn't you hear Tamlin? It's not safe out here right now_.

She snorted at me. _You'll be fine. I just have to do something first._

_And what is that?_

_You'll see._

That was the last straw for me. _Look_, I retorted, anger erasing all of my common sense. _You may have taken my body, but I _will _find a way to make you pay. So _tell me _what's going on, and maybe I'll give you a quicker death_.

I regretted my words almost immediately. The being let out a huff of laughter. _You've got balls, I'll give you that. But that won't be enough to stop me. _

_Fuck you,_ I told her. Subconsciously, I was freaking out, but I refused to let her have the last word. It didn't really matter much anyway. She couldn't kill me without bringing herself down with me.

We continued walking, finally reaching the corner of the mansion. After a glance around, she began walking towards the forest. Towards the drums of Calanmai.

_No,_ I groaned. _Out of all the places you want to go, _this _is what you choose?_

_Yes_, she responded. _I told you already, I know what I'm doing._

_You mean you know what you want. You have no idea how dangerous this place can be._

_And what dangers might exist? Besides the fact that you seem to be the only human._

_You've only met one Tamlin. _

_He seemed awfully protective over you. _

I cringed inwardly. _He cares for me._

_Romantically, I see._

_NO!_

She hummed skeptically. I attempted to tell her about the blight, but decided not to after remembering that _I _didn't even know what it was. We approached the edge of the forest, the beat of the drums almost deafening. Small lights showed through the trees, bright as the stars above. It would have been a beautiful scene if not for the strong stench of magic.

_Now is the time to just stay still and shut your mouth, human. _

_I have a name, bitch_.

_My apologies _Feyre_. _

We walked into the festivities.

I watched helplessly as we casually walked around, avoiding the big groups of fae. I was surprised to see that many were not wearing masks. They must have been from other courts, unaffected by the blight. My vision shifted to Lucien, who noticed me almost immediately. His eyes practically popped out of his head, but he was too occupied with some other fae to come after me.

We paused near a table, casually leaning against a tree. _Seriously?_ I asked. _This is what you came here to do? Just stand here awkwardly?_

_I told you to be quiet. I'm waiting._

_For what- oh wait, you won't tell me. _

_Exactly. I knew I picked you for a reason._

Before I could insult her, a group of unmasked faeries stopped by us. They gave us some rude comments, we pretended to be helpless… the presence put on the facade as if it was second nature to her.

Just as it seemed like the faeries were about to grab us, I heard a voice behind me.

"I've been looking for you."

We turned around around. My gaze moved to a towering fae. Pale, with black hair and gorgeous violet eyes… he was the most beautiful male I'd ever seen. In my peripheral vision, I saw the other faeries scamper away.

He looked down at me, smiling softly. "Perhaps we should… get away from this place for a while."

Despite his good looks and seemingly gentle manner towards me, I didn't trust him. Evidently, the fae residing in my body had no such reservations. She nodded at him, grabbing his (very muscled) arm and pulling him behind the trees. We moved through the foliage, until we were deep enough into the forest that the faerie lights were no longer visible.

_What are you doing?_ I demanded.

_Shhhhh. Close your eyes now._

_No, of course not!_

_Oh well then. Your decision._ All of a sudden, I lost all feeling in my body. I still had my vision and hearing, but that was about it. My sense of smell had also been cut off. She had somehow taken away even more of my body.

Before I could adjust to my new limitations, his face closed in, and… he kissed my lips. A sweet, small peck, but a kiss nonetheless. His eyes filled with joy when he pulled away, although I'd never met him.

"Fireheart," he murmured. _Fireheart?_ Was that her name? If so, it was a strange one. Perhaps it was a tradition in her home world.

"Rowan," she said back. "Rowan, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, love." He brought his hand to my cheek, gingerly stroking it. Amusement flickered over his face. "You chose a nice one." _Nice one?_ Was he referring to _me_? I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or pleased at the compliment.

I felt my eyes roll. "You know why I chose her."

Rowan nodded. "So, do we just… lay low? Hide forever?"

She shook my head. "I can't bear being so far from Terrasen." I assumed Terrasen was from her world, as I had never heard of it, although it could have very well been on the maps I was unable to read. "And I'd rather be back into my own body."

"I would too," he smirked, the smile quickly melting into a wistful frown. "I even miss Aedion already."

The fae sighed. "I'm sure they'll be fine. We can stay for a while if necessary."

He shrugged, pointing to himself. "This one would disagree." To be honest, I wasn't surprised to learn that the violet-eyed male had also been occupied. Why would a fae from another world know one from Prythian?

"Does he know? About us? And his mate?" she asked.

"Yes," Rowan said. "I told him everything. And confirmed his suspicions about his mate."

"Ah, I see then."

He gripped my arm. "Fireheart, this world isn't as peaceful as it seems." Well, he got that right. The blight was not exactly a peacemaker.

She placed my hand lightly on his. "I know. I haven't made any assumptions in the fifteen minutes I've been here."

He hesitated. "There is a… war, in a sense. A woman named Amarantha has taken over the courts of this land." A wave of shock coursed through me. Tamlin had never told me about this "Amarantha." He'd only given me a few details of the blight. I waited for him to bring up the mysterious illness, but he continued on about Amarantha.

"Almost fifty years ago, she was able to gain control over the fae that lord over the courts. The High Lords, as they are called here. Only one was spared-Tamlin, the High Lord of the Spring Court. This court. But after the fiftieth year passes, he will no longer be free, and will have to go with her Under the Mountain, where her own court resides. Including the body which I am currently in."

"And…?"

Rowan grimaced, but forcefully said, "He is known as her whore."

Silence. Then, a resigned "oh."

We heard a rustling nearby. Inclining his head towards us, Rowan slipped away.

_What just happened?_ I asked the fae.

_We should go back. I'll explain everything._

_You better._

She didn't respond back. We picked our way back to the manor, remaining under the cover of the trees. As we climbed back up the window, she began her story.

_My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. Once upon a time, there was a princess who loved her kingdom very, very much… _


End file.
